Seasons Change (Part Three): A Fall In The Snow
by Juliet'sEmoPhase
Summary: Christmas puts Draco and Harry's relationship to the test in more ways than one, but they come out stronger than ever. Follow up to "A Roll In The Hay" and "A Splash In The Mud". Muggle AU. SMUT. Part 3 of 5.


A Fall In The Snow

It took Draco far longer than it should have to realise Harry was not exactly into Christmas.

For the Malfoys, December was the highlight of the year. As a business they became involved in all sorts of community events, with everyone in the local town demanding large quantities of their signature mulled cider, and Narcissa hosting lavish charity fundraisers. As a family, it always brought the three of them together in a way that was most comfortable for all. In particular Lucius, Draco's father, struggled to show affection with his words, but he took extreme pride in his gift giving, agonising over his selections for weeks, sparing no expense, making sure his wife and son's faces would be nothing but delighted once the wrapping paper had fallen away.

Now in his third year at university, for Draco it also meant almost a month back at his childhood home, and this year that held the added bonus of seeing his gorgeous, enigmatic boyfriend as well.

He and Harry had managed to travel back and forth most weekends during term time, but it wasn't quite the same as falling asleep together almost every night, sharing meals, seeing his parents talking with Harry, treating him as more than just an employee. Narcissa liked to have him over for a cup of tea apparently, and Lucius had taken an interest in discussing the company's day to day workings, all of which to Draco looked like they were investing in their future as a couple, and on top of his usual Christmas high, it just made his heart sing.

Maybe he'd not noticed Harry's true feelings because everyone around Harry seemed to be just as excited about Christmas too. Draco knew Harry's parents weren't around, but his best friend from school had a large family that had practically adopted him and he always went to them for the holidays. Ron had a dozen siblings, who were almost all married, some of them with kids, and a bunch of extended family as well that all got together for what sounded like a riot of a Christmas.

Draco had only met Ron and his girlfriend Hermione once, but they'd seemed lovely and obviously cared a lot about Harry. They'd gone for drinks down the pub, and when Harry had popped to the loo the two of them had grilled Draco on present ideas. He was sure Harry was in safe hands, even if he would have liked to have invited him to spend Christmas with his own family at the farm. Maybe next year?

Next year. The thought was intoxicating. He'd never been in a relationship this long, was it so bad to hope it would continue that far ahead?

"So I was thinking," Draco said excitedly as they walked hand in hand through the snowy orchard. "You could come over here on the twenty eighth or something, we could have a few days before everyone comes over for New Year's – you could invite your friends to the party too if you wanted! And we could swap presents before you go, you're going to love what I've got you."

He grinned over at Harry, who was an inch or so shorter than him, but always seemed to have more of a presence nonetheless. Except today. He'd been quiet since Draco had returned a few days ago, but now he was distracted and withdrawn. He seemed to realise Draco was looking at him, so gave him a tight smile and squeeze of the hand. "Okay," he said flatly, then went back to looking out over the purpley horizon.

Draco couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt, and he swallowed down the uneasiness. "Or," he babbled, now a bit nervous. "You don't have to come here for New Year's, if you have other plans, it's just my parents are going away so I've got loads of people coming and I wanted you to meet them, and-"

Harry squeezed his hand again, and brought it up to kiss it through the glove. "Of course I want to come over for New Year's, I'm looking forward to it." He actually seemed to perk up at this, and Draco felt his insides relax a bit.

"Great," he said nodding as they crunched beside the naked trees. "Great, good." There was definitely a tension in the air though, and he couldn't work out why. So he continued prattling. "So have you done all your Christmas shopping?" he asked, but ploughed on before Harry had a chance to answer. "I've still got some things I'm waiting to be delivered from online shopping – it seemed easier to get them sent here than uni, so I hope they get here on time."

Harry nodded again. "That's good," he said, but he didn't answer Draco's question.

Draco was starting to really worry. Harry was always so assured. The only time Draco had actually seen him rattled was when he first met his parents and they'd covered themselves in mud; he was always calm and charming and attentive.

"I hope you like what I've got you," he said quietly, looking down at the ground, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat.

At that, Harry stopped and took both of Draco's hands in his own, cradling them into his chest. "I told you," he said softly, studying their gloved fingers. "You didn't need to get me anything, having you is enough."

Why was he being so dismissive? Draco kept his eyes on their hands as well, it was easier than seeing what those bright green eyes would say that Harry wasn't. "I wanted to though," he said, and he was angry at the slight tremble to his voice. Everything was fine five minutes ago, why was Harry making him feel like this?

Harry let go with one of his hands to stroke the side of Draco's face, forcing him to look up. "I know," he said kindly. "And I know I'll love whatever it is, because it's from you." He sighed, sadly, and tilted his head. "I just want you to understand that being with you, it's more than enough, and anything else is just a nice extra."

Draco blinked, confused and still getting the feeling like he'd done something wrong. Was this because he hadn't asked him over for Christmas day? That was too soon surely, too clingy? He loved his friend Pansy dearly but he'd seen he scare off half a dozen boys by asking them to holiday on the family yatch after the second date. No, Harry wasn't like that, that wasn't it.

"You didn't mind me getting you lots of birthday presents?" he said, trying a different angle but aware he was almost whining. The thing was though, he loved Christmas so much, he'd been practically giddy since the middle of November. The decorations were all over the house and looking better than ever, smells of cinnamon and ginger and cranberry were hanging in the air, and people were smiling everywhere you went. The staff ball was that evening, which Draco and his parents always went to, enjoying having a chance to socialise with all their employees and their other halves, but Draco was actually going to _be_ an other half this year, and he'd bought a new shirt and tie and was looking forward to showing Harry off all evening.

But within twenty minutes of walking Harry had managed to suck all the joy out of him, and he was starting to seriously worry that Harry was mad with him…or…or fuck, was this a _break up!_

Harry eased that particular fear though as he leaned over for a soft, sweet kiss, his woolly hand still cradling Draco's face. "That was my birthday," he said after a little while, managing a smile that looked actually happy. "I am a birthday brat, I love getting spoiled as much as possible."

Draco studied him, understanding creeping in as he rubbed his fingers over the hand he still had hold of. "But Christmas is different?"

Harry swallowed visibly. "Christmas is different," he affirmed, dropping his now glassy eyes back to their entwined fingers.

"Have I done something wrong?" Draco asked. It wasn't pathetic like his earlier question though, he now trusted Harry would tell him if he had, and he could fix it. "Are you okay?"

Harry took a while before he spoke. "I've never really talked much about my parents," he said, and a shiver ran down Draco's spine.

"No," he agreed. "I got the feeling you didn't want to, that they weren't around."

Harry lowered his hand so they were both gripping onto Draco's again. Snow was collecting in his black hair, and if he wasn't so sad he would have looked really beautiful. "They died in a car crash on October 31st, when I was a little over one year old." Draco became utterly still. _Fuck._ He wanted to grab Harry and drown him in a hug, but he sensed there was more. So he didn't move, and Harry continued, not looking up, his voice flat.

"I was in the back seat. They died instantly, but I came out with barely a scratch." He closed his eyes briefly, then carried on. "I went to live with my aunt and her family, but she was very angry her sister had died. She always associated Christmas with her most acute time of grieving, and…" He took a shuddery breath, still not looking up. "I think she blamed me for surviving. She never liked me."

That was pretty hideous, Draco thought, but he kept his mouth shut, just carefully rubbing his thumbs on the backs of Harry's knuckles reassuringly.

"They never really liked Christmas as far as I can remember, there was only ever a tree that my uncle and cousin took care off. I'd get a pair of socks or something, no toys, and then they'd go out for Christmas dinner, just the three of them, and leave me with the crazy-cat-lady neighbour." He forced himself to smile. "It got better when I went to a different school to Dudley, when I met Ron. He has so many brothers already, but his mum…his mum just took me in."

He choked out a laugh, and a single tear ran down his face. Silently, Draco wiped it away with his thumb, then went back to holding their hands together.

"I know it's so ungrateful," Harry sniffed. "They always have me for Christmas, but it's not quite the same, I'm always going to be an outsider, and I guess…I guess no matter how many presents I get or give, or how many parties I go to…Christmas will always be the time when I remember that my parents are gone the most. That they're gone…and I'm not, and it's not fair and I shouldn't get anything. Being alive is enough."

Draco realised he had a line of tears running down each cheek, and he finally allowed himself to move and pull Harry into a hug, stroking his hair and swaying them gently from side to side. "I'm so sorry," he said after a time. His nose and his fingers and his toes were all tingling painfully from the cold, however at that moment he couldn't have cared less. "But Harry it wasn't your fault."

"I know," he replied, muffled by Draco's scarf. He kissed the side of Draco's neck, then snuggled back in. "I know, I just…it's hard. I hear Christmas music and I just feel…hollow. It's just the way it's always been."

 _Well, not any more,_ Draco thought stubbornly. He was not going to have his boyfriend feeling guilty he was _alive_ every Christmas (and there would be more Christmases after this, he was sure). It was time for some new memories.

"I love you," he said softly. He'd only said it a few times before, and it still sent a thrill down his spine. "And I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that." He pulled back and studied Harry's face. "I don't want you to ever feel like you don't deserve to be here – what the Hell do you think I would do without you?" he demanded, and was pleased to get a shaky laugh in response.

"I'm just not sure I'll ever be good at Christmas," Harry admitted sadly.

Draco inhaled and steeled himself. "That's because," he said tentatively. "I think you need to have your own Christmas." Harry blinked, wide-eyed at him, but didn't say anything, so Draco carried on. "I think I have a plan," he began. "You said most of Ron's family don't come over until Boxing Day?"

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing Draco's back through his thick coat and jumpers. "It's normally just me, him, his little sister and his parents on the twenty fifth…" his face creased and he tried not to look upset again but didn't quite manage it. "Both Ron and Ginny have girlfriends now though, so-"

"Sooo," Draco interrupted. "You have a boyfriend now. How about-" He took a deep breath. "Spend Christmas day with me and my parents. Then we can do Boxing Day with Ron, and then between the twenty seventh and New Year's Eve…we can have our own Christmas."

Harry opened and closed his mouth, eyes still round and wet. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"We own a cottage," Draco said. "It's about half an hour's drive from here. We're normally too busy to use it over Christmas so it's just sitting there. We could go, just the two of us? Get lots of food in, sit by the fire, take walks around the lake – play house for a little holiday, just us, our new Christmas?"

Harry just stared at him for a good half a minute, and Draco started to worry again.

"If that's too much-" he began to hastily retract.

Harry yanked him into a crushing hug, burying his face into his neck, gripping his hair and digging his fingers into his back. "I love you so much," he whispered. "That sounds incredible."

After their talk in the orchard, Harry got a bit better. He seemed to relax more, especially if Draco was touching him, so it got to the point if they weren't holding hands Draco would suddenly look around for what he'd forgotten or lost. They waited until Christmas morning to swap presents in Draco's bed, snuggled up under the covers. Draco loved all of his from Harry; a hand stitched belt, a framed photo of them both, a dummies guide to business and a veritable avalanche of Draco's favourite chocolates. But he was far more thrilled by the look on Harry's face when he opened his own present.

Harry wasn't just good at his job, he loved being outdoors, especially tending to his own little patch of garden that Dobson had arranged for him. He lived and breathed for the open air. So Draco had badgered old Dobby until he had helped him pick out a brand new set of tools, soft but tough new work gloves, packs of all kinds of seeds and (Draco's favourite), a little stone dragon sat on its haunches with a fat belly, poking out its tongue and waving its arms in permanent glee.

Draco tapped its head once Harry had finished rummaging through the box. "So I can keep you company when you're getting all mucky," he announced, proud of himself.

Harry didn't say anything in response, he just wrapped Draco up in his arms and legs, crashing back on the bed, trapping him as Draco wriggled and cried out, smothering him with his thankful cuddle.

The entire staff had the days around Christmas off, so when the boys were up and ready for the day, they joined Narcissa and Lucius in the enormous kitchen. Draco's dad mostly watched from the table, reading a new book he'd obviously got as a present, glancing up to offer to help every once in a while only to be shooed off by Narcissa. Harry and Draco were eager to muck in though, and soon the house was filled will the smell of slowly roasting turkey, bubbling gravy and hot potatoes.

They took a break half way through to clean themselves up, letting various foods do what they needed to do, whilst the family retired to the living room and the mountain of presents under the tree. Despite the Malfoys standard of upbringing, they always sat cross-legged on the carpet, and threw wrapping paper in all directions like a pack of wild dogs. Christmas was not a time to be proper.

Draco watched with barely contained pride as Harry was presented with gifts from not only his mother and father, but also Mrs Winlkleton, Mr Dobson and several other staff members, and even some cards and presents for them as a couple from Narcissa's slightly mad side of the family.

"That's from my cousin Nymphadora," Draco said as Harry held up a DVD box-set of some TV show about demon hunters. "I reckon you'd really like her."

Draco kept his hand firmly on Harry's knee the whole time, squeezing his fingers into his jeans reassuringly. Grounding him whenever he looked overwhelmed, making sure he knew Draco was there to look after him.

Once presents were all done they went back to the kitchen with renewed energy and hot mulled wine in hand, making all the final preparations for their heavenly smelling Christmas lunch. Narcissa was proudly wearing the new earrings Harry had bought her, despite the fact they probably cost a fraction of any of her usual pairs and were only silver, not white gold. She kept touching them though and smiling when she thought Draco wasn't looking, and in the end he had to give her and hug and tell her "thank you."

"For what darling?" she'd asked bemused.

"Everything."

Dinner was incredible, Draco ate himself silly as usual but he didn't care. The afternoon dwindled into an evening of board games, more wine, and then an old classic black and white film on the telly. When they were at risk of dozing off too early, they bundled up and went for a walk around the grounds, with Lucius pointing out several historical points of interest for Harry's benefit, before returning home where the traditional game of charades broke out. Although Draco was pleased to have an extra team member, he was a bit wary that his and his mother's competitive (and quite tipsy) antics would freak Harry out. That was until, after several minutes of increasing wild gesticulating from Narcissa, Harry jumped out of his seat and yelled _"Downton Abbey!"_ triumphantly.

That night in bed, Harry wrapped himself around Draco, and bestowed slow and loving kisses on him until eventually, they fell asleep.

The next morning the two of them got a taxi across town to Mr and Mrs Weasley's house, and before they even got to the front door they were inundated by a hoard of extremely rambunctious red heads.

"Is this him!" a girl who was about Draco's age cried as a pair a twins grabbed him in their arms and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, calm down," Harry barked, rescuing Draco and managing to corral everyone back into the large, semi-detached house.

"Mate," one of the twins cried, grabbing Draco's shoulder. "You are a legend, thank you."

"Huh?" said Harry as Draco went a little pink as they scrubbed their feet on the front door mat.

"Didn't you know?" said a black woman who looked like the twin's wife. "Draco sent over a little delivery that arrived before you guys this morning."

"Not so little," chipped in an older brother, holding his hand out to shake with Draco's. "I'm Bill," he said. "And that was very kind of you."

Harry nudged Draco in the ribs. "What was?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"Several boxes of this," said another brother, who was holding up a bottle of Malfoy Orchard Press.

"It's a little early, isn't it Charlie?" said Bill, arching his eyebrow.

Charlie winked at him. "Says you," and took a sip of his cider.

Harry was looking mildly incredulous at Draco, but he knew he was proud of him and he beamed. "Next year I'll know them well enough to buy proper presents," he said.

"Nah," said Charlie with a wink, sauntering into the living room to their right. "The cider's _all_ good mate."

A round woman in an apron pushed past the dozen or more so people crowding the hallway, and threw her arms around Harry like a real mother would. "Harry my darling," she said, kissing his cheeks several times. "We missed you – oh!" She spotted Draco and dropped her mouth open slightly. "Is this him?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Er yes, this is Draco. Draco this is Molly and-" he waved his hand helplessly at the bustling crowd. "Everyone else."

Molly Weasley surprised Draco by grabbing him into a hug too. "Oh aren't you lovely," she said, looking him over. "I hope you're treating our Harry well?"

"Molly," Harry growled, but Draco didn't care. After hearing about his horrible childhood, he was actually very happy to see this bear of a woman looking out for Harry like he was one of her (many) own.

"Don't worry," whispered the girl when Molly released him. He assumed her to be Ginny, Ron's only sister. "I'll draw you a family tree later, and I'll keep Great Auntie Mildred off you once she's has too much sherry."

"Thanks," Draco whispered back with grin as he and Harry took off their coats and lugged Harry's mountain of presents for everyone into the living room. They all seemed to have a uniform of outrageously colourful Christmas jumpers on, and Draco felt a little formal in his shirt and trousers, but he'd wanted to make a good impression and he wasn't going to let Harry down.

"Come on you lot!" a man – Mr Weasley presumably – shouted. "Everyone in, it's present time!"

It was tricky to fit so many bodies in the living room, but soon one of the brothers (Percy perhaps?) was pulling out presents from around the tree, calling out names and handing them all out to everyone. The twins tried to mess with his process, but Percy was having none of it. Draco was sat on the floor in between Harry's legs where he was on the sofa above. Just like yesterday, Draco kept his hand firmly on Harry's ankle or his calf, rubbing his thumb reassuringly. This may have essentially been Harry's own family, but the number of bodies and level of noise was a little much for anyone.

Draco was surprised to hear his own name called out, and he only just looked in time as a lumpy package came flying his way. He blinked in surprise, and glanced back at Harry, who was half way through his own, generous pile of gifts. Draco raised his eyebrows, but Harry pointed to Molly. "You're part of the family now," he said, and Draco laughed as he ripped open the paper to find a green hand-knitted jumper of his own, with a silver dragon detailed on the front.

Draco spluttered. "She only knew I was coming a few days ago?"

Harry beamed at his adoptive mum. "The woman is a machine."

Once most of the presents were open and thanks given, Ron and Hermione were finally able to wade their way slowly over from the side of the room to say hello, and also give Draco a gift as well as Harry. "Oh, thank you," said Draco, taken aback. "But, I didn't get you-"

"Yes you did," said Harry, kissing the top of his head, handing an envelope over to Ron. "Remember when I asked you for money, and you just gave me your wallet and told me to help myself because you're a show off?"

"Oh, that's that fancy place in town, isn't it?" Ron asked as he pulled out the dinner-for-two voucher.

"I thought we could go on a double date?" Harry said shyly, but he was met by three beaming smiles.

The rest of the day passed in quite a blur for Draco. Lunch was a buffet rather than plated, and people sat wherever they could find a free spot. Draco's family cider was heated up pan after pan, and the Weasleys and their spouses threw themselves into enthusiastic bouts of signing to various pop songs on the radio. The few toddlers stumbled around, playing with their new toys, and Draco was passed around each redhead to get grilled individually as to his hobbies, life achievements, and intentions on one Harry Potter. As promised, if Harry was equally getting interrogated, Ginny would pop up with her girlfriend Cho to save Draco at regular intervals, and they shooed the grabby auntie away whenever she suggested Draco looked like her third husband.

It was too soon before Harry and Draco's taxi arrived to take them back to the farm, and they went through twenty minutes of hugging before finally hauling their gifts into the car, and making the sleepy drive home.

Harry held Draco's hand the whole way back.

"You're not seriously bringing all of that?" Harry asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow, his breath curling in the chilly morning air. Snow was falling again with a vengeance as they tried to pack Harry's little two door Punto up for their trip, and Draco was a little worried about driving conditions.

"It's all essentials, I promise," he whined, batting his eyelashes at Harry and pouting. "Don't make me re-pack."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Whatever Sir wishes," he said, shaking his head. He'd not called Draco 'Sir' since he'd come back from uni, and his chest swelled at hearing it.

Once the boot was closed, they trudged back to the front door to say goodbye to Draco's waiting parents. "You will drive carefully, won't you?" Narcissa fretted. "We have snow chains if you need them, I'm not sure all the roads are gritted."

"I'll go really slowly," Harry promised, giving her a hug.

"Be sure and call us once you arrive," Lucius instructed. "You have the keys for the cottage don't you?"

"Yes," said Draco, dragging Harry back down the long driveway. "We promise, see you later, bye!"

Harry was still chuckling by the time they'd got the satnav set up and eventually left the grounds. Draco didn't care if he was laughing at him, he was laughing. He was calling him Sir. His Christmas plan was working.

The drive took about an hour in the snow, and they stopped off at a supermarket for previsions along the way, so it was almost midday before they arrived at the little cottage tucked away in a secluded part of the Cotswolds. The one storey cabin may have looked rustic on the outside, but the dozen or so rooms inside were state of the art whilst still retaining their charm.

" _Wow,"_ whispered Harry, looking up in awe as they dragged their luggage and food shopping through the front door. "Draco this is lovely."

He bristled with pride, thrilled his little scheme had come so well together. "Come on," he said, fishing out the items that needed putting away in the fridge or freezer. "Let's get this put away and I'll give you a tour."

He was only allowed to store anything that might melt though, before Harry grabbed him and started tugging him through the different rooms, eager to see it all. And Draco was eager to please, so they bounded through the living areas and various bedrooms, claiming the biggest one for themselves. Narcissa had arranged for the cleaner to come in as soon as Draco had told her his plan, so all the rooms were done up properly with fresh linen. He was tempted to pull Harry down on the bed there and then to rumple it up, but after just a few kisses Harry excitedly broke away again and headed outside.

"Hot tub!" he cried, suddenly sounding much younger than Draco, as he ran around checking out the covered up tub on the decking. "Can we get in?"

Draco laughed at him. "Such a puppy," he said, ruffling his hair. "It's on standby, it might take a while to heat up."

"So if we get it going now, then go for a walk?" Harry suggested hopefully. "When we come back it'll be nice and toasty."

Draco rolled his eyes but agreed. There was something magical about sitting in the tub outside, especially if it was raining or snowing. He was just anxious to put all their belongings away, but he guessed there wasn't much harm in leaving a mess for a little while. "Alright," he conceded, but it was worth it for the giddy grin Harry gave him. "Help me get the tarp off."

The hot tub was covered by the wooden awning above, but still little drifts of snow had managed to collect on the rubber sheeting. Draco brushed some of it off on his side then unhooked the edges of the sheet. But Harry was quicker on his side, and using his superior strength he gave the tarp a sudden, good flick, and chucked the remaining snow all over Draco.

"Bastard!" Draco cried once he'd got his wits back, standing stunned as Harry dropped the sheet around the back of the tub, bent double laughing. But Draco wasted no time scooping up a fistful of snow from the railings and hurtling at Harry's face.

He stopped laughing and stood up straight, giving Draco only a second to bolt it out in the grounds. "Come back here!" Harry cried, taking chase, and soon snowballs were flying think and fast.

There was a copse to their left and a path to their right that took them up to the lake. There was more snow to the right, so they drifted towards the lake as they assaulted each other with thick clumps of snow. Draco whooped and shrieked like a child as he got more and more battered, and crowed in triumph every time one of his throws hit true. He was boiling hot within a few minutes, and Harry was red-faced under his woolly hat. "I do believe Sir is getting old and slow!" he hollered, charging ahead. "He can't keep up with the lowly farm boy!"

Draco walloped him with another fat snowball. "I think you'll find," he shot back, his insides tingling with arousal. "That such insolence deserves to be punished."

Harry slowed, walking backwards through a stretch of high grass. "Sir will have to catch me before he can have his wicked way."

The mirth dropped from Draco with a lurch though. "Careful Harry," he cried, suddenly serious. "You're on the lake, it's frozen over."

"I know," Harry shouted back throwing his arms out and looking around as he carried on stepping further out. "Isn't it amazing," he said, his words puffing condensed breath from his mouth. He looked so alive and carefree, but Draco was panicking.

"Harry, please," he begged. "It might not all be the same thickness all across."

Harry wasn't listening though. "This is fantastic," he cried up to the sky blanketed by snow clouds. "I can't wait-"

He happened so fast. He was turning back to Draco…and then he was just gone.

" _HARRY!"_ Draco screamed, jolting forward to the lake's edge. There was a jagged hole where Harry had been standing, only a couple of feet across, a dozen or more feet from where Draco had stopped.

"HARRY?" he yelled again, but there was no movement other than the water lapping at the hole's edges. "Fuck," Draco cried, before venturing out onto the ice as fast as he dared. He'd barely taken two steps though before the ice gave an audible crack, and he froze. "Think," he hissed to himself. He needed a stick or something…but that would only help if he could get close enough to the hole.

Inspiration sparked, and gently he hurried to crouch down to his knees, then lay on his belly to spread out the weight. That way, even if the ice did give way, he wouldn't plummet under like Harry and could still keep his head up.

He slithered over to the gap in the ice without it breaking, but Harry still hadn't surfaced. How long had it been – twenty seconds? Thirty? The hole was so small though, Harry could have shot under in any direction.

Draco tried to steady his breathing. He need to make the hole bigger.

He laced his fingers together and began shattering the edges opposite him, splashing bitterly cold water everywhere. He quickly couldn't reach any further though, so before he could argue against it, he swung his legs around and slid himself into the depths.

" _Fuck!"_ he howled. It was so cold it practically blinded him for a moment, but then he realised that was what Harry was submerged in, and got to smashing as fast as he could. "HARRY!" he continued to shout. "Harry where are you!"

Some of the ice broke in bigger sheets, and where he could Draco bumped those up onto the still intact ice so he could carry on breaking up his gap wider. "Come on," he moaned, shivering violently. "Come on, come on!"

Harry broke through the water behind him with a terrifying gasp for air, and Draco turned to grab him immediately.

"Harry! Harry, shit, are you okay! Harry!"

"I'm okay," Harry rasped, desperately sucking down lungfuls of air, fumbling for Draco's shoulders to cling on to. "Draco I'm okay."

Draco was aware his own breathing was becoming erratic though as he struggled to keep hold of his hysterics. "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine," Harry spluttered. "But we have to get out of this water, immediately."

Draco nodded. Yes, yes of course they did.

They splashed their way back across the path he'd cleared, then rather than risk falling under again, bashed up the ice further until their feet touched the lake floor and they were able to push themselves back onto the bank. Draco was shuddering violently as he and Harry stumbled out onto the path, and he was grateful when Harry's arm slipped around his shoulders. "Come on baby," he uttered through chattering teeth, urging them both back up the path as they splattered lake water into the snow. "We need to warm up."

The cottage wasn't that far away, Draco could see it a couple of dozen feet in the distance, but it seemed to take forever to reach it. When they stumbled up the steps he made a beeline for the door, but Harry held him back. "Hang on," he grunted, and stuck his hand in the hot tub. They'd been so caught up in their snowball fight they hadn't actually turned it on, but it was always bubbling away at a tepid temperature to keep the filters going. "Perfect," said Harry, kicking off his trainers and managing to fumble out of his coat. "Get in."

Draco was so numb with shock he just did as he was told. Like Harry, he took his shoes, coat, hat and gloves off, but there Harry stopped him, pulling him up the steps so they could both get in with their jeans and jumpers still on. He expected the water to be at least chilly, but it was almost pleasantly warm as he and Harry dropped in. Harry sat on the built-in seat that ran around the edge, the water lapping at his neck, and pulled Draco to sit with his back to his chest, wrapped up possessively in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered as Draco gripped a hold of his arms tightly, the water swirling peacefully around them. "That was really stupid, I'm so sorry."

As Draco's body temperature rose a few degrees, his senses also came back to him, and with a jerk he turned and thumped Harry's arm. "You could have _died!"_ he cried, choking back a sob. "You fucking _idiot!"_

"I know," said Harry miserably, pulling him into a front facing hug. "I am, I'm so sorry baby."

Draco was half crouched, floating agreeably in the water, and he flung his arms around Harry's back to bob like that until his heart rate calmed down. "You just vanished-" he muttered.

Harry was rubbing his back. "I know," he said in hushed tones.

"You must have been so scared," Draco said, feeling the tears prick at the back of his eyes.

Harry swallowed, making his Adam's apple move against Draco's temple. "I guess, but you must have been terrified. I can't believe you were able to think straight."

"I couldn't lose you," Draco mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. Harry kissed his head, and twisted around to turn on the hot tub, the lights coming on as the water began to creep up in temperature.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

But Draco's mind was in a spiral, thinking of Harry and his parents, how it must be like to associate Christmas time with loss and sorrow, and he started to tremble again, tears, leaking out his eyes.

"Shh," Harry soothed him, squeezing him even closer. "I'm right here, it's okay."

"You were the one who almost died," Draco hiccupped, feeling stupid. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because I'm deeply ashamed for acting like such a dick," he said simply. "I scared the shit out of you because I got too excited. But now I can look after you like I'm supposed to, so everything's okay again."

Draco nodded. It was okay, everything was fine. He couldn't go losing his mind over what _might_ have happened, he had to think of the there and now, where Harry was cold and sheepish, but very much alive and in his arms. "We can look after each other," he said. Harry smiled and kissed his head again.

As the water got slowly hotter they began shedding clothing and discarding it over the side, until they were just left with boxer shorts and warm, tingling skin.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's go inside and get dry okay?"

Draco almost protested that it was so beautiful in the hot water watching the snow drifting calmly down around them, but he decided they could save that for later. Harry was right, he wanted to be dry now.

They took deep breaths and darted from the tub into the back door of the cottage, scooping up their sodden clothes along the way to chuck in the kitchen sink. They fumbled in their bags for their wash kits then Draco got the water going in the shower whilst Harry peeled his contacts from his eyes with a wince and a grunt. There was no interest in hanky-panky as they slipped under the running water; they wanted to be clean and they wanted to be dry, and within ten minutes they were just that.

It was only mid-afternoon, but Draco went straight for his pyjamas, thick socks, and his new soft jumper from Mrs Weasley, wanting to be as snuggly as possible. Harry followed suit – his jumper was red with a golden lion on – and once it was over his head he was immediately back hugging Draco amidst all their luggage they'd just strewn over the living room floor. "Better?"

"Much," Draco agreed. "You want to just cuddle on the couch in front of the TV?"

Harry grinned adorably. "I think I need to make it up to you better than that," he said. "How about you make us some hot chocolate, and I'll set us up in here?"

Draco gave him a curious look, but he did what he was told, padding off to the other end of the lodge to get the hob on and rummage through their supermarket bags. They'd bought some fancy hot chocolate that was basically a mix of white and milk curls, toffee stars and crystallised honey nuggets. All Draco had to do was slowly heat up a pan of milk and stir it in, and soon the kitchen was smelling heavenly. He fished out two big mugs, wondering what Harry was up to as he glanced down to the other room, then poured out two cupfuls, topping the drinks off with mini-marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Can I come back in yet?" he asked as he walked carefully back down the corridor.

"Yep," said Harry, and Draco carried on inside. Harry was standing proudly in the middle of the room, having pushed all their belongings to the edges along with the coffee table. He'd worked out how to light the fire and it was already flickering merrily away in the dim afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. By Harry's feet, he seemed to have layered up at least three duvets from the cottage's beds on the carpet, and piled around all of the available pillows.

Draco face broke into a silly grin. "Have you made a blanket fort?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he handed Harry his hot chocolate.

"Maybe," replied Harry with the arrogance of someone who knew they'd done something incredibly cute. "I figured 'warm and comfy' was at the top of the agenda – and look!" He nudged up the corner of the duvet with his toe. "I even found a camp roll," he said, showing the matt between the carpet and the bedding that he must have got from one of the cupboards. "So that Sir won't get a stiff back."

He grinned and bit his lip as Draco came and slipped his arm around his dorky boyfriend. "I forgive you for almost dying," he said softly.

They sat in their squishy pile and sipped their chocolate whilst Draco turned on the telly and started flicking around for something to watch. They had digital so there was about a million channels to choose from, but it gave them a chance to finish their drinks, so Draco didn't mind.

"Ahh," he said eventually. "This will do."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to make me watch a giant robot film?" he asked dubiously.

Draco took their empty mugs and twisted to place them on the coffee table. "It's the good one, I promise," he said, having no intention of making Harry watch anything. He just wanted sound all around them as they finally snuggled into their makeshift bed. He wanted voices and music and explosions, sounds of life to fill up the room and forget the eerie quietness of the lake.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The TV's that way," he said dryly as Draco shimmied down to face him, intertwining their arms and legs, the blankets and crackling fire warming them gently to the bone.

"I know," he said with a glint in his eye.

The kisses started slow. Harry was an incredible kisser, all soft and tender and knowing just when to speed up or wind down to drive Draco crazy. Draco tucked himself slightly under Harry, feeling safe and secure in his arms as his fingers trailed reverently along his skin and through his hair. There was no rush, no urgency, just two boys with nothing but time and love on their hands.

Harry trailed his lips down Draco's neck, moving along his clavicle and up again to nibble and suck on his earlobe in the way he knew made Draco's eyes roll into the back of his head. Draco slipped his hands along the slender line of skin in between Harry's jumper and his pyjama bottoms, gracing his fingertips along the smooth, hard muscles of his obliques, feeling them contract against his touch.

There was no need to fight for air as the kisses were luxurious and soft, but all too soon Draco could feel his breath begin to hitch from want. He calmed himself, desperate to make this last, but there was no denying his cock was sleepily coming to life under the weight of Harry's firm body, urging him to roll his hips up into his.

"So good," Harry mumbled into his lips. "You're so good baby."

They began to undulate slowly, the heat sinking through their skin, and Draco gripped tightly onto Harry's back, bunching up his jumper in his hands. "Love you," he murmured into his neck. "Want you."

It seemed to be the permission Harry needed. He rolled Draco fully onto his back, hovering just above him on his knees as he cradled Draco's shoulders with one arm, then snuck his other hand down between their bodies to find Draco's hard length, and began to stroke it gently through his trousers.

Draco cried out, forcing his eyes open to stare into Harry's bright green irises. He was pretty blind without either glasses or contacts, but this close he would be able to see Draco just fine, see his desire, his need. "Is that good?" Harry asked, squeezing a little tighter.

Draco arched his back, his eyes fluttering closed again. "Yes," he breathed. "So good, yes."

Harry kissed him, and he brought his own hands up to run through his black hair as Harry continued to massage his thickening cock through the cotton of his pyjamas. "I love making you feel this way," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "I love seeing you like this, you're so beautiful."

Draco couldn't help but grin then gasp again, pushing himself into Harry's hand. How had he been so lucky to find himself such an unselfish lover? Harry always put his needs first, sometimes he didn't even want to come himself, he just wanted the pleasure, the satisfaction of kneading and moulding Draco to perfection, making him come again and again.

After the fright they'd had though, Draco wanted to touch him, wanted to take him firm in his hands too, so he tried to reach between Harry's legs, if even just to hold him and feel him there. But Harry had other plans.

"No," he said, flinching away and staring into Draco's eyes with sincerity. "Just you for now, I want to do this, for you."

He was almost asking approval, so Draco nodded, and suddenly the pace of Harry's hand increased, making him gnash his teeth. The kisses had found their desperation, and Draco was moaning into Harry's mouth.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked. "Or do you want more?"

"More," Draco responded without hesitation. He wasn't exactly sure what Harry had in mind, but he wanted it all.

Harry slowed down, not so fast that it was a shock when he stopped, but enough that Draco was still cresting his increasing arousal. "Close your eyes," Harry whispered with a kiss, and Draco did as he was told.

He felt Harry move away from him, and took a deep breath to relax himself, snuggling further against the duvets cocooning him. It wasn't long before Harry was back, spooned up against his side, slipping his left arm under Draco's neck to cradle him as more kisses began fluttering against his lips. His other hand trailed down Draco's torso, finding its way under the elasticated band of the pyjama bottoms and staring to gently push them down. Draco was eager to help, so jammed his own thumbs under the band and arched his hips so they could glide down past his arse and over his erection. He could have left them on his thighs, but he wanted full movement so he shimmied them down further and kicked them off entirely. He kept his socks on however, enjoying the sensation of being just naked in the places that counted, and still warm and wrapped up everywhere else.

Harry pulled back just a little, and Draco watched through a lust-drenched haze as he pumped lubricant onto his fingers, cupping them slightly so none ran off as he carefully delved his hand back down between their bodies, down Draco's chest under the covers towards his aching, leaking cock. Harry skipped past that though, and his tight balls, and began stroking his perineum.

"Ahh," Draco moaned, turning his head into Harry's soft chest, nuzzling against the jumper as Harry continued to massage the sensitive stretch of skin.

"My baby," Harry was mumbling. "So beautiful, all mine."

"All yours," Draco agreed. The fingers on Harry's other hand gripped reassuringly onto Draco's shoulder where he was braced, and he kissed him delicately on the head. His slippery fingers began to increase in their urgency, creeping closer to Draco's entrance that throbbed deeply in anticipation. He had his knees dropped to his side, wide and welcoming as Harry's forearm brushed against his hot cock, adding to the sensations that were making him dizzy.

"More?" Harry asked.

"More," Draco whined, unable to help himself. Harry took pity on him, sliding his fingers downwards with purpose, swirling against the puckered skin of his hole, easing his way inside with his middle digit, just enough, getting Draco's used to the feeling he craved so much.

They hadn't done much more than heavy petting since Draco's return from university, and suddenly feeling Harry inside him again was almost too much and at the same time not enough for Draco. He cried out, grabbing the side of Harry's face, bringing them almost face to face, warm breath ghosting off each other's skin. Gradually, Harry began to move his finger, easing it back and forth, relaxing Draco around him.

"You feel so good baby," he said as he brushed his lips over Draco's damp forehead and temple. "So tight, so hot."

Draco gasped in and out, pushing back against Harry's hand, begging him for more, pawing lustfully at his face, his neck, his chest. Harry got the message, and slipped a second finger in, stretching Draco wider, making him burn in just the right way. His pace began to build, and Draco could almost feel tears in his eyes it was so amazing. "More," he whispered, capturing Harry's mouth in another searing kiss.

They hadn't long experimented with a third finger, but Harry didn't pause in giving Draco what he wanted. Adding the extra digit changed the penetrating shape, so it was harder to brush the prostate, but the added burn as Draco's hole stretched was delicious and he gasped out as the sensation flushed through his body, lighting his blood on fire.

"Is it okay?"

Harry always asked if what he was doing was okay, if Draco liked if, if he wanted more or less. From someone else it might have sounded insecure, but the way Harry said it was always loving and heavy with possession. Draco was his to make feel good, and he handled his charge with the utmost care.

Draco nodded, but he wanted something else, something he'd never had before, and it was hard to find the right words whilst his lover was tenderly fucking him with his hand.

He blinked his eyes open and wrapped his fingers in the material of Harry's jumper neck. "I want more," he rasped, and Harry's pace slowed, his eyes widening.

"You want…" he trailed off.

"You," panted Draco determinedly. "I want you Harry." He dropped his left hand to grope at Harry's evident erection under his pyjamas. "Inside me, all of you."

Harry pulsed his probing fingers, making Draco shudder and choke. "Are you sure baby?"

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure, he was desperate, he was craving. He could cry he wanted it so badly, thinking of he and Harry being joined the closest they could be, moving together, coming together. "Please," he all but sobbed.

Harry didn't say anything, he just leaned down and kissed him softly, easing his fingers back out, leaving Draco throbbing and dying to be filled again. "Lie on your front," Harry told him, and as Draco did so he hastily kicked his own pyjama bottoms off. Draco watched as Harry re-slicked his fingers, sliding them up and down his bobbing length before adding a fresh dousing to Draco's entrance.

"We'll take it slow," Harry promised in Draco's ear, positioning himself on top of him. He made sure they were both still ensconced in the duvet, not because they were cold – the roaring fire and sex so far had them both drenched in sweat – but Draco figured Harry was needing the physical weight of the cover over them just as much as he was. It made him feel safe and grounded…like Draco's hand on Harry's leg when they were opening Christmas presents.

Harry hovered an inch or two above Draco's back, his chest brushing against him as he angled himself, pressing the head of his shaft against Draco's hole. "We can stop any time," he assured him, but Draco shook his head.

"We'll just take it slow." He'd watched Harry almost die an hour ago, he wanted to have real sex, be connected in the most intimate way possible. Harry was alive and he was his and he wasn't going to stop until he had him all.

Harry came closer and kissed him gently, then began to push.

Draco expected it to be like the three fingers, but it was more already, fuller, tighter, and he gasped as the tip eased in.

"Shh," Harry soothed, kissing his cheek, his shoulder blades, his neck. "Just relax baby, you're doing so well, shh." Draco melted into Harry's words, grabbing the soft duvet below him in his fist, feeling the heat from the fire lick at his skin. "Shh, that's it, you're so good."

Gradually, Harry filled him more and more, the stretch burning but it wasn't unbearable, and eventually Draco began to get used to it. Harry was braced either side of him, and when he was as far as he could go he laced their fingers together and found Draco's mouth for another sweet kiss.

"I'm going to start moving now," he said, and Draco nodded, not able to form a decent word. He started slowly, just little motions, but even that was enough to make an animalistic noise crawl from Harry's throat. "Fuck, Draco," he whimpered. "Fuck you feel amazing."

Draco nodded. "So good," he grunted, knowing Harry would want reassurance he was okay, but also feeling like he needed to scream and shout it if he could. He wanted to be loud, to let the world know what was happening, even if there was no one around to hear it. "Yes," he hissed. "Harry, like that don't stop."

He'd imagined this moment so many times. He'd heard horror stories from his hetero friends about how the first time you really fucked it was messy and embarrassing and, if you were the one getting fucked, how much it hurt. But the burn had transcended into something heavenly, and Draco felt safe and loved and _fuck!_ Like he was flying. Harry began to ride him, rocking back and forth as they both gasped and yelled and ground their teeth, and Draco couldn't have possibly imagined anything feeling so perfect.

"Yes Draco," Harry breathed, the use of his name taking what was little of Draco's breath away. "Yes baby, _uh,_ so good."

Draco was rutting unashamedly into the bedding, lost in the ecstasy of Harry slamming into his prostate and the feel of the soft material caressing his over-hard cock. "I think – I think I'm-"

"Me too baby," Harry cried, anguished. "It's okay, it's okay."

With a wail Draco came hard and fast, his cum pooling under his belly where he'd trapped it with his weight. Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hips as he gave a few more, decisive thrusts, before shuddering against him with one, slower, final push, then slumping down on top of him.

They lay, boneless and breathing heavily, until Draco felt his senses coming back to him. "You okay?" he asked, taking Harry's line for once.

Harry stirred above him, groggily, easing himself out and pulling Draco into his arms. "Spectacular," he said. "But are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Draco shook his head. Maybe it had hurt a little, he wasn't used to such vigorous sex, but it was a good kind of hurt, the kind he could get used to. "Spectacular," he said sleepily.

They'd made quite a mess, Harry began swiftly cleaning them up. He swapped around the duvets, fetched a box of tissues once he found their pyjama bottoms at the end of the blanket fort for them to put back on, they were soon back to being cosy and dry again. The credits were rolling on the film, with a new one probably on the way after the adverts, but Draco wasn't really paying attention. He was snuggled up on Harry's chest, feeling it gently rise and fall as he breathed, all wrapped up in his lover's arms.

He was safe. They both were. They had each other and all was right with the world.

"Love you Harry," he mumbled as he drifted off into slumber.

"Love you Draco," was the last thing he heard.


End file.
